homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
113015-The Long Dark All Natural Teatime of the Soul
19:37:43 CGG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOPAP. 19:38:35 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is hopping around in the bathroom... he is clearly trying to open the cabinet in there, but is failing to get leverage with his size -- 19:39:44 CGG: Come. On.... Stupid. Thing. Just. Open. Already. 19:44:23 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG falls down onto the floor again, looking annoyed at the pull knob on the cabinet... -- 19:57:44 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG hops into the bathroom, looking about as confused as a frog can -- 19:57:55 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG which isn't much, but he manages somehow -- 19:58:03 CGG: Mr... Calier...? 19:58:32 CGG: ...Mr. Milo.... If. You. Could. Perhaps. Help. Me.... I. Was. Told. This. Would. Be. Your. Medicine. Cabinet.... 19:59:06 CGG: I. Suppose. It. Would. Be. Easier. To. Open. At. A. Normal. Size.... 19:59:42 CGG: For. That. Matter. Where. Have. You. Been? 20:00:24 CGG: Seems. Both. You. And. Miss. Suproc. Have. Avoided. The. Whole. Host. Of. Visitors. That. Came. After. The. Horror. Terror.... 20:00:36 CGG: ...Two things. 20:01:02 CGG: Two. Things? 20:01:23 CGG: Well, T H R E E. The F I R S T, I don't suggest any medicine in your current form, its effects on frog biology would likely be unpredictable and, possibly, V E R Y B A D. 20:01:40 CGG: I. Actually. Have. Been. More. Informed. On. That. 20:01:41 CGG: S E C O N D, Mae doesn't believe in conventional medicine. 20:01:44 CGG: .... 20:02:11 CGG: You.... Are. Saying. You. Do. Not. Have. "Cough. Syrup." That. Would. Have. Some. Form. Of. Sleeping. Agent? 20:02:24 CGG: Nope. 20:02:29 CGG: .... 20:02:50 CGG: She's a S T R O N G believe in homeopathy. If you're going to fall asleep, it will have to be thanks to something N A T U R A L lying around. 20:03:18 CGG: ....I. Should. Have. Just. Asked. Mr. Aesona. To. Knock. Me. Out. Again.... 20:03:48 CGG: T E A, perhaps! We've got a few G R E A T brews around! 20:04:00 CGG: That. We. Can. Brew. At. Our. Size? 20:04:28 CGG: If we're careful about it! 20:04:46 CGG: ....At. This. Point. Fine.... 20:04:59 CGG: Just.... Fine.... 20:05:59 CGG: As. It. Is.... Even. If. We. Are. Of. The. Appearance. Of. Frogs.... We. Are. Still. Biologically. As. We. Are. On. The. Inside.... Not. That. It. Matters. If. There. Is. No. Conventional. Direct. Medicine.... 20:09:57 CGG: Well.... Lead. The. Way. To. Your. Teas.... 20:11:03 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG hops on out of the bathroom, an eye turned back just to make sure Serios doesn't fall too far back. He's gotten used to this hopping thing, he's pretty quick with it! -- 20:11:26 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG follows, but his legs have been a bit more twitchy... -- 20:13:35 CGG: As. It. Stands.... You. Missed. An. Encounter. With. An. Alternate. Future. Mr. Aesona.... Jack.... And. Brief. Encounter. With. A. Future. Madame. Cenero.... All. Of. Which. Quite. Headache. Inducing. Without. Other. Issues.... 20:17:40 CGG: Time players, right? 20:18:02 CGG: Yes.... 20:18:36 CGG: I. Have. Already. Decided. To. Make. It. Point. For. There. To. Be. A. Rule. That. There. Will. Be. None. Of. That. Within. A. 20. Mile. Radius. Of. Myself.... 20:19:32 CGG: Especially. When. Infuriating. Shipping. Is. Involved.... 20:21:48 CGG: You mean to tell me at least T W O people lept backward through time to advise us on R O M A N T I C matters? 20:23:58 CGG: Slightly.... 20:24:09 CGG: What was the rest? 20:24:36 CGG: Some. Cryptic. Hints. Possibly. Within. The. Shipping.... A. Few. Outright. Warnings.... 20:24:38 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG croaks out some laughter, reaching the kitchen. Making his way over to one of the lower cabinets before pausing to contemplate this -- 20:26:59 CGG: As. It. Stands.... Miss. Aaisha. Should. Never. Have. A. Flush. Relationship. With. Miss. Libby.... Which. Apparently. Is. Possible. Thing.... And. Madame. Cenero. Should. Never. Do. The. Contract. Primer. With. Jack.... As. Mr. Aesona. Will. Have. To. Become. Jack'S. Apprentice. To. Protect. Her. From. Miss. Libby.... Which. Is. Also. A. Thing.... 20:28:44 CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 20:28:44 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC bellyflops onto the kitchen table -- 20:29:52 CGG: Ah. Hello. Up. There. Madame. Cenero.... Was. Just. Trying. To. Get. Mr. Milo. Caught. Up. With. What. Happened.... As. He. Brews.... Tea.... Since. He. Has. No. Direct. Medicine.... 20:32:42 CCC: Of c☉urse he d☉esn't 20:33:08 CCC: And I d☉, but I can't ☉pen any ☉f it because fucking child-pr☉☉f lids 20:33:23 CGG: Child. Proof. Lids? 20:34:09 CCC: Yeah. Y☉u have t☉ actually have s☉me muscle t☉ push and ☉pen them. Which I have n☉ne because tiny fr☉g hands 20:34:17 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC waves useless arms around -- 20:34:25 CGG: .... 20:35:28 CGG: Should. I. Ask. Why. Your. Lusus. Ancestor. Guardians. Have. Proofed. The. Medicine. From. You? 20:35:56 CCC: They just c☉me that way 20:39:34 CGG: ....I. Will. Not. Question. Why. Your. Culture. Feels. Like. Children. Will. Abuse. Medicine.... 20:40:08 CGG: Or. Why. Your. Guardians. Do. Not. Work. Harder. At. Keeping. Them. From. It.... 20:40:55 CGG: Mr. Milo. Have. You. Started. On. That. Tea? 20:43:21 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG is using a spoon for leverage to pry the cabinet open a little, just enough to make a space he can use to slip in. -- 20:44:01 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG emerges a short while later pushing a box of tea out onto the ground very. Very slowly. -- 20:45:05 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG eyes the box and goes forth to to help Milo -- 20:47:59 CGG: ....Are. You. Certain. This. Will. Help. Me. To. Sleep? 20:48:06 CCC: . . . H☉w are y☉u g☉nna b☉il the water? 20:48:17 CGG: I. Am. Quite. Curious. On. That. As. Well.... 20:51:10 CGG: I had a few ideas but if you have any more I'm open to suggestions. 20:51:41 CCC: N☉pe, that was a genuine questi☉n. I wanna see y☉u pull this ☉ff 20:52:56 CGG: My. Suggestion. Would. Be. To. Carry. Traditional. Medicines. In. Case. Of. Situations. Like. This.... 20:53:47 CGG: Otherwise. I. Have. None.... 20:58:32 CGG: Come on Mr. Calier, traditional medicines R I F E with side-effects and E X O R B I T A N T prices? 20:58:52 CGG: Try something a little more N A T U R A L for once! 20:59:45 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC squints at milo -- 21:00:58 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG just sighs and wait for Milo's next move to assist him... -- 21:03:17 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG scans the stovetop, S C O R E. One kettle on a burner, along with some other odds and ends that are far less important -- 21:04:09 CGG: ... 21:04:26 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG and then. An idea strikes. -- 21:06:43 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks curiously at Milo... -- 21:07:52 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG takes one of the tea bags in his mouth and LEAPS up to the counter, and starts assempling a tin bowl and a couple of spoons. by way of careful nudging. -- 21:09:07 CGG: Of course. Relaxing in a quiet corner of the house I S always an option, as well. 21:09:28 CGG: Why such an urgent need to slumber? 21:09:57 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG brb, in the meanwhile assume Milo is being similarly incomprehensible in assembling kitchen do-dads -- 21:10:26 CGG: I. Want. To. Talk. To. Miss. Libby. Face. To. Face.... And.... I.... Have. Been. Underestimating. The. Withdrawal. Symptoms. From. The. Stim.... 21:11:08 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG twitches as he watches Milo do whatever it is he is planning... -- 21:45:36 CGG: Furthermore. I. Do. Not. Want. To. Deal. With. This. While. Also. Dealing. With. The. Fact. That. Miss. Aaisha. Finally. Woke. Up. After. Being. Rejoined. With. Her. Dreamself.... And. Tried. To. Kill. Herself.... 22:39:29 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG gets a... straw from somewhere, and a slightly longer spoon, along with a few small metal implements, all together. Before slowing to a pause at his last words, and turning to him. -- 22:41:31 CGG: She..... 22:42:37 CGG: .... 22:42:45 CGG: Just. Make. The. Tea. So. Rest. Can. Find. Me.... 22:49:38 CGG: I. Really. Do. Not. Want. To. Reflect. On. It. Right. Now. With. This. Headache.... 22:50:57 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG hops down to floor level, bracing himself before making a BIG leap up to one of the knobs on the stove. Very, very carefully locking himself to the side of the stove and twisting the knob until it's at suficient temperature. -- 22:52:47 CGG: ...Is this how it's going to be with regards to you and this "Stim" going forward? 22:54:44 CGG: I'm not sure I can afford to have to tied so strongly to a foreign agent, and these things only grow more intense with regular dosage. 22:56:51 CGG: Do. Not. Lecture. Me. On. It.... There. Were. Reasons. To. Take. It. That. Did. Not. Involve. Needing. To. Win. The. Fight. With. Mr. Aesona.... There. Is. A. Cultural. Significance. About. It. To. The. Twink. Society.... And. I. Underestimated. The. Effects. Of. What. One. Dose. Would. Do.... And. How. Long. It. Would. Take. For. Addiction. To. Happen.... 22:57:59 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG drops back down to ground level as he waits for the water to boil. -- 22:59:38 CGG: As. It. Was. A. Cultural. Misunderstanding. That. Caused. The. Need. For. The. Second. Fight.... I. Was. Not. About. To. Commit. Another. Mistake.... 23:04:49 CGG: I respect your desire to accomadate and respect your partner's but I worry things will only get W O R S E with time. You may merely be a bit jumpy and quick on the defense now, and stronger while under its effects, but the downtime between doses may prove problematic. 23:05:20 CGG: I. Am. Not. A. Fool. In. This. Regard.... 23:05:57 CGG: If. I. Was. I. Would. Have. Taken. The. First. Chance. In. Regards. To. Being. Under. The. Effects. Again.... 23:06:30 CGG: But. The. Condition. Is. Not. Lessening.... 23:06:50 CGG: I. Will. Not. Stand. It. As. The. Situation. Stands. Now.... 23:06:50 CGG: ... 23:08:18 CGG: Then you intend to keep it to a minimum, only when necessary? 23:08:29 CGG: That. Was. What. I. Had. Planned.... 23:09:02 CGG: I. Am. Not. Certain. It. Will. Be. Enough. Though.... 23:10:10 CGG: This. Is. No. Mere. Soporific. Addiction.... 23:10:40 CGG: ... 23:11:07 CGG: Well. We're at a real catch-22, hm? 23:11:31 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG croaks out a short laugh. -- 23:12:02 CGG: At. The. Very. Least. I. Need. A. Clear. Mind. Now.... 23:12:10 CGG: Yes. 23:12:18 CGG: And. I. Need. To. Be. With. Miss. Libby.... 23:13:32 CGG: And. I. Need. To. Make. Certain. Mr. Aesona. Does. Not. Make. A. Fool. Hardy. Deal. With. Scarlet. Since. She. Now. Holds. Miss. Aaisha'S. Dreamself. Again.... 23:15:58 CGG: And we need to complete the challenges of this land of mine. 23:16:21 CGG: Yes. 23:17:22 CGG: As. It. Stands.... Madame. Cenero. Is. Under. The. Impression. That. The. Curse. Itself. Is. Caused. By. Your. Presence. Here.... 23:18:07 CGG: M Y presence? 23:18:42 CGG: Yes.... Her.... "Date." With. Jack.... Took. Her. To. One. Of. The. Fairy. Villages.... 23:19:15 CGG: ... 23:19:31 CGG: They. Are. Suffering. The. Same. Affliction.... 23:22:27 CGG: The. Curse. I. Mean.... 23:22:33 CGG: I could have guessed as much by the animosity those headless riders displayed. And T H E Y seemed to hold me to blame as well, but... 23:23:05 CGG: Why would M Y presence trigger such a thing? If anything I should be the one to S T O P this! 23:24:33 CGG: Do. The. Conditions. Of. Curses. Need. Make. Sense? 23:24:46 CGG: And. It. Is. Your. Planet.... 23:25:12 CGG: It. Should. Be. Expected. That. If. There. Are. Forces. Trying. To. Stop. Us. They. Would. Put. Up. Defences. Against. Us.... 23:25:52 CGG: Those means being, cursing an E N T I R E planet to morph into frogs? 23:26:38 CGG: When. You. Consider. That. The. Game. Is. For. The. Sake. Of. Building. A. Universe. What. Is. A. Planet. To. One. Who. Opposes. A. Universe'S. Birth? 23:26:49 CGG: That seems rather circuitous doesn't it? If this were just about me there are F A R between ways to get to me on an individual basis. 23:28:28 CGG: Then. There. May. Be. More. To. The. Curse. Than. To. Just. Stop. You.... 23:29:32 CGG: But. It. Does. Not. Change. The. Idea. That. It. Is. Your. Presense.... 23:29:56 CGG: And. Certainly. Does. Not. Change. The. Fact. That. Fairies. Believe. As. Much. 23:36:36 CGG: Even if my presence is responsible for the state of things it W I L L be what brings an E N D to that state as well! 23:43:13 CGG: Let. Us. Hope. So.... 23:43:32 CGG: Otherwise. We. Will. Continue. To. Be. Surrounded. By. Enemies. As. We. Stay. Here. 23:45:51 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG jumps back up to the stove to carefully lower the temp back down once the kettle starts whistling, -- 23:49:38 CGG: Is. The. Tea. Done. Yet? 23:49:51 CGG: And. How. Do. You. Intend. To. Pour. It? 23:54:03 CGG: I don't. 23:54:11 CGG: .... 23:54:27 CGG: What. Do. You. Mean. You. Do. Not. Intend. To. Pour. It? 23:55:52 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG manages a froggy grin, leaping to the counter to use one of the spoons to pry the lid of the kettle off. Next, he takes the teabag, spinning it in a lazy circular motion to gently lob it... into the open kettle, yep. -- 23:56:48 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG and finally, leaps to the hand, careful to keep his balance before stirring the water in the pot with the long spoon. -- Category:Serios Category:Milo Category:Lila